Increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines is critical to meet customer expectations and to meet an array of government-mandated regulations. Internal combustion engines generate significant amounts of heat that heat exchangers eventually transfer to the air surrounding the internal combustion engine. By converting a portion of waste heat to useful energy, the efficiency of an engine is improved.